mysteries, adventures, and love? a Drarry story
by kjvrachel
Summary: After a summer filled with mysterious happenings by a mysteriously cloaked man, Harry James Potter returns to Hogwarts for his third year to find Draco Malfoy speaking kindly about him, vouching for him and eventually saving his life... mpreg slash
1. Chapter 1

yes this first page is a summery because it couldn't fit on the summery place so just bare with me... i'm gonna try to upload a chapter of the story every Friday night but it may not work (I've been having writers block all the time lately)

After a summer filled with mysterious happenings by a mysteriously cloaked man, Harry James Potter returns to Hogwarts for his third year to find Draco Malfoy speaking kindly about him, vouching for him and eventually saving his life from he-who-must-not-be-named, at the beginning of the year Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione set out for a heartfelt and even more mysterious adventure then the mysteriously cloaked man. What in the wizarding world could ever change a Malfoy's heart? or did he really change?


	2. news report from the writer! me!

Ok for those who are waiting for my next chapter upload…

It will take a while but as promised I will upload…

It will take some time to type out because it is a descent sized chapter and I might upload two this week one today and one tomorrow!!!

love all!!!!

and don't forget to comment!!!!

kjvrachel


	3. The real chapter 1!

**"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron Weasley yelled down the hall to Hermione Granger a witch with muggle parents. Hermione stops and turns around to see the Weasley family and Harry Potter down the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione all meet at the middle of the hall. "Why didn't you answer the first time I yelled for you?"**

** "I guess I was in shock" Hermione says looking back at a wizard he looked like he was waiting for her to come back.**

** "Who's that?" Harry asked pointing at the wizard. He had a tight pair of blue jeans on and a red stripped t-shirt. He had a tough thin face and an even thinner body. He had bleach blond hair and nearly transparent pale skin. **

** "Uhm… it's… uhm?" Hermione starts.**

** "Wait?!" Ron says, Hermione's eyes widen with horror. "Is he you boyfriend? I'll kill him!!" Ron says pulling up a sleeve and walking towards the wizard. **

"**No, Ron wait!" Hermione says grabbing his arm and stopping him. "**_**He's…" **_** She stops as she sees Hagrid walking towards them. **

"**Hermi'ne?" Hagrid starts. **

"**You're the one Dumbledore sent to help with Draco?" Hermione says quietly yet quickly.**

"'**Ep. Dumbledore wouldn't send anybody else. Especially with this case…" Hagrid says matter-of-factly. "Come on. Dumbledore asked me to have you help wit' him." Hermione and Hagrid swiftly walk to Draco while Harry and Ron walking extremely slowly to them. By the time Harry and Ron got over by Draco; Hermione had already offered to have him ride in their compartment. **

"**So it's settled them. Draco you're in good han's." Hagrid said patting Draco's back softly but yet jolting the boy slightly. Draco just looked at his feet. "Thanks Hermi'ne." Hagrid says turning and walks away. Draco's eyes looked up from his feet and moved to the train, then the clock then back to his feet. **

"**uhm…" Draco says quietly. "It's just about 11. We should probably get on the train." Because Draco's quietly Ron didn't hear him. **

"**We should get on the train, it's almost 11. Mum would kill me if we missed the train." He said grabbing his trunk.**

"**Ron! Draco had just said that." Hermione says loudly.**

"**I didn't hear him!" Ron retorts back quickly.**

"**Well…" **

"**Can we just go?" Harry and Draco say at the same time.**

"**Uhm…" Ron says quietly.**

"**Yes lets." Hermione says grabbing Draco's hand. He grabs his trunk and follows quietly. Draco lets go of her hand helps her onto the train and hands her, her stuff then lifts Harry on to the train and hand him, his stuff. He hops on the train and holds out his hand to help Ron on board the train. Ron looks at the hand and helps himself up. Draco looks at his feet again. Hermione comes up to Draco and grabs his hand. "Oh Ron would you quit being a prat?"**

"**I'm not being a prat!" Ron says loudly. Hermione ignores him. They find a compartment and Draco holds the door for them. Ron comes in and sits by Hermione. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you doing to sit?" Ron says looking at Draco.**

"**Uhm…?" Draco says quietly, obviously second guessing himself. He slowly moves to the seat and he sits down; only to look at his feet, again. The train whistle blows and the train starts moving. They can all see Draco tense when the whistle blew.**

"**Hey are you oh..."!!!!BANG!!!! The compartment door swung open.**


	4. the real chapter 2!

The Weasley twins George and Fred were in the doorway. They were smiling brightly; But Hermione, Ron and Harry weren't looking at them. They were looking at Draco.

It was hard for Harry to look directly at Draco because Draco Malfoy, the boy whom never ever afraid, had jumped into Harry's arms, his face buried deep into his neck and shoulder, his arms and hands wrapped around his upper torso and his legs curled in a fetal position. "Draco, are you ok?"

"Why'd you have to bang open that door? You knew he was in here!" Hermione yells at them.

"Jeez, Hermione, You don't need to yell at us…" Fred says rubbing his shoulder.

Both Ron and George try to pull Draco off of Harry, but over the summer Draco's muscles in his arms, legs and abs have toned and it was impossible for Ron and George to pull him off without hurting Harry. "Draco? Can you let me go?" Harry says calmly and quietly in Draco's ear. Draco looks up from Harry's shoulder into his eyes. In Harry's eyes the motherly tint of unmistakable love and kindness. Draco's dark eyes once filled with solemn ghastly tears, now filled with a single speck of hope. His legs uncurl from the fetal position, his legs loosen slightly yet he doesn't get off of Harry quite yet.

"Uhm, we were just wondering if it was true." George says quietly. Draco slowly gets off of Harry but holds his hand tightly. He looks down at the floor again.

"What's true?" Hermione say's loudly and authoritivly.

"Well, about what Draco's dad did to him…" Fred and George say quietly. Draco looks up fastley his eyes filled with horror.

"NO!" Draco says loudly. He covers his ears and brings his knees to his head and starts to sob.

"Look what you did!" Hermione yells.

"We were just…"

"Leaving?" A voice says hoarsely from behind them. Draco stops sobbing and looks up and at the man behind them. "You were just leaving correct?"

"Yeah that's it." They say together and leave in silence.

"P-P- Professor Lupin!" Draco stammers with a voice that you could really tell that he was crying.

"Come now Draco… We need to talk again." Lupin say's quietly. Draco looks from Lupin to Harry then back to Lupin. Both Smile. Draco gets up and fallows Lupin.

"Well good riddance I'd say." Ron says quietly making sure Hermione doesn't hear him.

"Oh, shut up you." Hermione says loudly pointing her wand at him. "or I'll just have to hex you so you can't talk anymore."

"Sorry Hermione." Ron says only louder than a cricket. The door opens slowly. Hermione, Ron and Harry see a plump hand pulling it open.

"This compartment is full." Hermione says sweetly. The door opens and in comes…

Crabbe and Goyle


	5. the real chapter 3!

This compartments full!" Hermione says sweetly. The door opens and in comes…

Crabbe and Goyle…

3.

"So, Potter. Where's Draco?" Goyle says roughly; the fat on his neck jiggling up and down as he spoke.

"He's with professor Lupin." Hermione says, her eyes stuck on a translucent outline of a person in the hall. Who disappears a soon as it appeared.

"Shut up mud blood. We weren't talking to you." Then he spits nearly on her.

Ron and Harry's wand were up so fast they could have poked an eye out. A voice comes from behind them. "She's more of a witch or a wizard then either of you could ever hope to be." Crabbe turns around just in time to see a pale hand coming strait towards his face. He can practically see his nose breaking as the fist comes in contact with it. He falls to the ground and grips his broken nose attempting to stop the bleeding. Draco looks towards Goyle who's practically frozen in fear. Draco looks at him with a look of absolute hatred. Crabbe gets up grabs Goyle's arm and pulls him out of the compartment. They leave an untouched Draco, a perplexed Harry, an annoyed Ron and a sobbing Hermione.

Draco rushes to Hermione's side and holds Hermione tightly around her shoulders. "You know I meant it right? About being a great witch? If you were a boy you'ld be an even greater wizard than Professor Dumbledore. He is great but you're great as well. You know that right?" He says every word delicately so she would stop sobbing.

"Oh Draco, you're so sweet!" Hermione stopped sobbing and kissed his cheek gently. Draco turned a bright, bright red, an even brighter color red than any of the Weasley's hair.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco whispers. After the next few hours Hermione had fallen asleep on Draco and Harry, Ron and him were talking quietly.

"Hey Ron? Why don't you have her sleep on you? You look exhausted." Draco says to a yawning Ron.

"Fine." Ron says quickly. They switch spots and within the next 5 minutes Ron had fallen asleep as well…

"Harry?" Draco asks quietly.

"Uhm… yeah Draco?"

"I was wondering…"

"Wha…" Draco leans over and catches Harry's lips on his own.


	6. chap 4

"Harry?" Draco asks quietly.

"Uhm… yeah Draco?"

"I was wondering…"

"Wha…" Draco leans over and catches Harry's lips on his own.

Harry's eyes widen in horror then close slowly. Draco opens his mouth and slowly pushes Harry's lips open and his tongue intrudes the small cavern filled with one of the sweetest tasking liquid he had ever tasked before- so far… (Hint-Hint ) He pulls Harry's shirt up slightly and rubs it up his chest feeling every one of the small hairs on it move slightly with the stroke. Ron shuffles and groans. Draco pulls back fastley and retreats into the corner of his part of the compartment and looks quietly out the window.

For a few minutes it was quiet. "Sorry." Draco says quietly. Harry grabs onto his chin pulls it away from the window and softly forces Draco's lips onto his once again. He lets go of his chin, pulls his left arm up and around him and they fall asleep so after. Harry silently cuddling with Draco; his new one and only love…


	7. poem for chapter 4! yeah!

I always thought you were the best

I guess I always will.

I always thought that we were blessed

And I feel that way still

_Sometimes we took the hard road_

But we always saw it through .

If I had only one friend left

I'd want it to be you

_Sometimes the world was on our side_

_Sometimes it wasn't fair_

_Sometimes it gave a helping hand_

_Sometimes we did care_

'Cause when we were together

It made the dream come true

If I only had one friend left,

I'd want it to be you

Someone who understands me

And knows me inside out

Who helps keep me together

And believes without a doubt,

That I could move a mountain

With someone to tell it to

If I only had one friend left

I'd want it to be you.


	8. the real chapter 5!

I messed up a little so i went back and changed this chapter... sorry for the mess up...

Hermione wakes up shortly after the kiss, blinks a few times and sees Harry cuddling with Draco. "So Draco did it. He kissed Harry James Potter. Maybe his dreams always will come true… I hope he's having a good one right now…"

D3H

Draco's standing silently with his eyes closed. A silent shuffle of feet is heard and his eyes shoot open. He looks out into the darkness and sees nothing. He hears a loud noise like a gunshot from behind him. He turns around slowly and sees Harry from afar grab a different Draco's hand and run. The real Draco looks behind them and sees his Father on the ground holding his wand up. He watches his dream Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Neville? What was Neville Longbottom doing with them? He sees out of the corner of his eye his 'father' getting up from the ground. Draco started running towards his dream's Dumbledore to try to save him but every step he took he would be the same distance away as before. It was like running on an invisible treadmill, you'ld run as hard and as fast as you could go and you still wouldn't get any where. Draco knew what Lucius Malfoy was going to do. He lifted his wand and started yelling his spell, "Avada Kedrav…" Draco couldn't look he closed his eyes fell to his knees and put his hands over his face.

There were no sounds nothing. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He covered his eyes and rubbed them hopping this would help. He opened them again. About 3 feet away he saw a mirror. A mirror he saw before. He got up and looked in the mirror. He saw an out line of someone very familiar where was the true question. He turned and looked backwards and saw something he wished he would never have in a million years…

Harry Potter. Nude, blood running down his body and as he eventually found out, no pulse. He walked slowly to his Harry and reached out his hand. He touched the cold skin, tears started to form in his eyes. Harry was dead. He knelt down and he kissed Harry's cheek. He was so engaged in Harry's dead face that he didn't see Voldemort behind him. "Draco. What you see before you is what is going to happen oh so soon." Draco looks up at him then back at Harry. "You can't change destiny." Voldemort grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him around. "He was in the way of your destiny. Of our destiny. He had to die. He was the sacrifice. And as you agreed, If Harry dies, then you are mine…"

Voldemort plants a kiss on Draco's lips…

H3D

"Draco! Draco wake up… Draco…" Professor Lupin shakes him gently. Draco opens his eyes. "Boy those Dementors really got to you and Harry." Lupin gives him a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks Professor Lupin." Draco says quietly. He eats the chocolate. Warmth returning to his body.


	9. the real chapter 6!

Professor Lupin sat down in between Hermione and Ron, pulled Draco to his feet and gave him more chocolate. "You boys are lucky that I was in the compartment next door." He gave Draco more chocolate.

"Professor? Draco's completion is about that colour. The more chocolate you give him the worse his stomach is going to feel."

"My dearest Hermione, in Draco's already pale eyes he has more worry than all of us combined. He needs the chocolate to relieve that worry." Lupin says quietly.

"What were those things?" Harry asks.

"Those were Dementors my friend." Professor Lupin says giving both Draco and Harry chocolate. "They're mere appearance sucks all of the happiness out of you… and that's why they are such good recruits to guard the Prisoners of Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry asks.

"Draco? Would you take this one for me please?" Professor Lupin asks Draco.

"Azkaban is where they take prisoners whom the Ministry had caught, trailed and sent. They mostly send the followers of Voldemort and the once who've killed and/or betrayed the wizarding world. Just like treason in the Muggle world. But Azkaban is worse than death." Draco says looking at his feet. "But Azkaban, even with all the Dementors are nothing compared to the dementors kiss. That literally sucks your soul out of your mouth." He finishes looking very flushed.

"Draco, you know that it's ok right? What happened with your father is over." Professor Lupin says looking him in the eyes. "He won't hurt you any more." Draco looks in his eyes. "Draco? What you saw with the Dementors? It wasn't about your father? Was it?"

"No, it was much, much worse." Draco tells the story. Exactly as he remembers.

H/D

"Oh, draco that was so terrifying."

"I know." Draco says. " I really don't want anything to happen to Harry." Draco looks in Harry's eyes. He smiles and Harry smiles back. Harry grabs Draco's hand and pulls it around his shoulder.

"I… think I… you know…" Harry says.

"I know… I love you too." Draco says grabbing Harry's chin with his other hand and kisses his pink lips softly.


	10. chapter 7

Ron was in complete and utter awe. His best friend was snoggin' with a boy. And even worse, with Draco Malfoy, he still didn't believe that Draco was still as great as the other two said. This just made it worse.

This boy, was definitely going to separate Harry and himself. He had to stop Draco. His friends' futures depended on it. He had a gut felling that Draco wasn't to be trusted. Draco wasn't at all right for Harry. He was sneaky and conniving, and, and, and, he was a Malfoy. No matter what he couldn't trust him. And truly, what in the world could change a Malfoy's heart in one year? No source of Magic could ever. No amount of abuse could ever. (But truly down in Ron's heart he knew that if Draco had so much abuse from his father he could have changed his ways, but that wasn't his conscience state of mind at the moment.) The only way he was going to change his mind about Draco was if he did some glorious deed that nobody else would do. Like, I don't know, something extravagant. So now all he had to do was prove it to Harry. Prove that Draco wasn't to be trusted. Make him leave… forever.

Hermione was in complete and utter awe. She couldn't believe her best friend was snoggin' with Draco so openly yet, right in front of them all. She knew that Ron couldn't like this at all. She noticed the way that Ron's red eyebrows furrowed slightly in complete hatred. Yet he was not even showing it as much as he could. She knew him well enough that if one of his friends was in Danger he would get pissed and start to yell.

"You know what we should really get dressed for the feast." She said, hoping dearly that it would break the increasing tension between the newly created couple and the old friends. And was relieved when Professor Lupin agreed, they get up and slip their robes over their clothes and sit back down. She noticed that Draco sat down and looked out the window, and sighed.

(a little side note. The next chapter might be long. I plan

on having Draco's P.O.V., Harry's P.O.V., the feast and

another one of Draco's dream on the next chapter.)


	11. chap 8 part 1 Draco's POV

I'm sorry I'm late… I'm writing as fast as I can…

I've started and I have a little so I'll begin Chapter 8 right now…

Draco's P.O.V.

My lips had parted from my new found loves. My heart almost overjoyed to see that red headed Weasley boy's face turn almost as red as his hair. It was hilarious! I couldn't really tell where his freckles started and where his actual skin ended. I looked out the window and saw Hogwarts. I could hardly believe it. I was home; a place with 4 sturdy walls and a ton of people who care for me. It was the best thing, besides Harry, that had ever happened to him. He loved Hogwarts almost as much as he loved Harry. And he knew that Harry is the love of his life. Draco's one and only. And nobody would take away that love. Not even Harry's "Best Friend," and especially not Lucius. (Notice how Draco calls Lucius by his 1st name and not father? It's very important. Just to let you know.)


	12. chap 8 part 2 Harry's POV

**Sorry I'm so late... you really got to hate writers block… Again i'm sorry!  
**

** Harry's p.o.v.**

** My heart found away to end the kiss. I was going to kiss my boyfriend again, but I saw that Ron was about to pop, so I decided otherwise. From the way that Draco was trying not to laugh, I could see he was amused. I was about to say something when Hermione suggested that we get dressed. Thank you Merlin for Hermione! We all got dressed and sat back down chronologically. It was actually really cool. When I sat down I saw the 1****st**** glimpse of the castle that both Draco and himself call home, A place with "4" sturdy walls and a ton of people who care for us, now both as individual's and now, hopefully, as a couple. A couple. That sounded good. Draco and Harry: the couple. My heart leapt at the thought. Draco and I , a couple? I could have sworn my heart had stopped. But, I would give anything for my best friend to accept me for who I am, and for who Draco is now. Instead of who he was.**

** Somehow Harry knew that Ron wouldn't and couldn't, for that matter, accept Draco. Well until Draco proved himself to him. And that wouldn't be easy. Ron would make sure of that… **


	13. news report from me sorry i

Ok for those who are waiting for my next chapter upload…

It will take a while but as promised I will upload…

It will take some time to type out because it is a descent sized chapter and I might upload two this week one today and one tomorrow!

Ok para aquellos que están esperando a que mi carga próximo capítulo ...

Tomará un tiempo, pero como había prometido voy a subir ...

Tomará algún tiempo para escribir porque es un capítulo pendiente de tamaño y podría subir dos esta semana un hoy y un mañana!


	14. nicknames chap 8 part 3

** As Draco made his way from their compartment to the door to the Hogwarts platform, he had what felt like a million eyes on his back. He looked once more towards the ground.**

** "Draco," Hermione whispers to him. "it's ok. We're here, we'll help you no matter what ok?"**

** Draco looks up and towards Hermione, "Yeah I know Hermione…"**

** Draco hops down from the train and grabs Hermione's hand and holds it as she hops down, Ron jumps down by himself.**

** Harry grabs Draco's shoulders and Draco grabs onto Harry's waist and lifts him down slowly. 'Wow…' Draco thinks very surprised, 'Harry really isn't that heavy…' Harry smiles at Draco sweetly .**

** "I didn't realize, really, how strong you were Dray." Harry says sweetly and rubs Draco's upper arm, then starts walking towards Ron and Hermione, who are talking to Neville Longbottom.**

** "Whoa, Harry!" Draco calls after him. Harry stops and turns around. Draco jogs to him. "Harry? Why'd you call me Dray?"**

** "I don't know… I just wanted to give you a nickname that wasn't Malfoy. Is that ok with you?" Harry asks grabbing Draco's hand.**

** "Yeah, but…" Draco starts.**

** "But what Dray?" Harry asks.**

** "I don't got a nickname for you." Draco says looking at his feet one more time.**

** "Dray, I love you. I really don't care what you call me. You can call me Harry if you want but I would kind of like it if you would call me honey or sweet heart or something like that. You know?" Harry says not taking his eyes off of Draco's.**

** Draco smiles "You are such a girl Harry."**

** "Oh thanks Draco." Harry turns around and walks away.**

** "What happened to Dray?" Draco grabs Harry's shoulder with a hand and smiles a full tooth showing grin. Harry smiles back and grabs onto Draco's sides of his stomach. "You maybe Harry Potter, the golden boy who acts like a girl and who has a really cute butt, but you're my Harry Potter, golden boy who acts like a girl and who I love so much."**

** "Hold on one minute. You love me? Were did that come from?" Harry asks sarcastically. Draco wiggles his eyebrows and they both smile at each other. Draco and Harry lean in a little to kiss and**

**T.B.C. to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha!

* * *

**

**Notes from the Author: (NFA)**

**in this story the train drops the kids off at the Hogwarts platform which is really low so they have to hop down on to the platform just to clarify… kk?**

**and again I'm sorry, my sister's in the middle of a custody battle for her four kids and she's living with me and my family… (and I'm only 14 so I live with my mommy and daddy) so it might be a little while for the next chapter but again I'm sorry and I'll see what I can do for the next chapter k?**

**xoxoxo ****Rachel Z.**

** (kjvrachel)**


	15. chapter 15 report from me finally!

So no matter what...

I PROMISE! that by tomorrow I WILL! have the next chapter uploaded and ready for ur reading... PROMISE!

~~~ kjvrachel~~~


	16. just like my dreams

I woke up in the hospital wing, my head throbbing... I looked around i didn't see him anywhere... Was it all just a dream? I didn't know if the train ride had been real... It felt like it had been though... All I could think about was the throbbing pain in my head. I hope it was true! The kisses, the hugs, the cuddles... I hope... wait... "Madam Pomfrey!" I screamed... "OWWW!" my head was so painful! The dumbass slow nurse took her sweet old time to get to my bed side... "What happened?"

"Mr..." The door swung open. That was when I knew... If he would have been mine, he wouldn't of looked like he was going to kill me... Hold on... If i wanted the blue eyed devil, the black haired demon... Merlin... I'm gay!

"Malfoy! What the heck were u thinking... u could have killed Harry." I looked at Hermione... I wanted to say...'The last thing i wanted was to Hurt Harry.' "What do you have to say for yourself? Huh, Malfoy?"

I just looked at my hands in my lap. How could that girl make me feel like I'd gotten hit by the Hogwarts express? I felt horrible. And i don't even remember what happened...

"Miss Granger. I would suggest that you leave." Madam Pomfrey looked at her and stared her down. Hermione, Ron and Harry all left and I'd felt worse seeing him leave than when I actually had Hermione yell at me... "You took a really nasty fall off of your broomstick young man, but you'll be able to go back to classes later today... I suggest you get ready to be discharged."

"Thank you." that was all i could think of saying, all i could muster up... my heart had worse pain than my head... I felt so safe in Harry's arms and that was all I could think about. As I got dressed in my robes, I was thinking about my dream. I had so much to think about. Maybe I could get him to love me... Just like in my dream...

~~~ I know it sucks... sorry...

kjvrachel... ttyl :)


	17. Snape? Love Potions? wha?

The next day all i could think of doing is admiring the black haired, green eyed angel from across the room.

I looked at the board and saw the ingredients to the potion that Professor Snape had written. He looked at Harry again and he got lost in thought. The chubby hand of Crabbe was the only thing that brought him back to the real world, but only for a minuet.

"Class, This mixture is not only highly combustible, but it also shows the deepest part of your heart. All that you have to do is stare in the mixture, and it will show you exactly what you need and what you want. But be warned. What you see I can see too. As well as all of your classmates." He looks at the bubbling liquid and stares in it. He sees figures in it one with long dark hair and one with short less dark hair, Snape looked in the cauldron and saw the two going in for a kiss. He says in a low conniving voice, "Draco, who's the dark haired beaut?" Draco looks away from the mixture and looks up at his house leader.

"I-I-I..." Draco stutters. *BANG* Three cauldrons down the mixture exploded. It was Weasley's and Harry's cauldron. But there was nobody at the cauldron, except for Longbottom. He had spots on his face and a bunch of black dots on his shirt. He fainted and Snape stared at Harry and Weasley.

"Potter! I will see _YOU_ in detention tonight." He stared at Weasley and then at Longbottom. He turns and walks over to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, 8 o'clock sharp. Do not be late." He looked back at Longbottom and said, "Mr. Weasley, help Longbottom to the hospital wing. I believe he may need it." Severus Snape had walked away and Ron helps Neville up off the floor by an arm. Draco grabs his other arm as he starts to fall.

Weasley stares at him and lets go of his arm. 'Merlin, Longbottom your a fat ass.' Draco thought as all of Neville's dead weight fell in his arms, and eventually on him. Draco stayed there until Harry had helped Neville off of him. Draco looked up at the angel and took his outstretched hand. With Draco and Harry's help (only) they reach the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey took Neville to a bed, she told Draco and Harry to stay put. They had the danger of others becoming contaminated, from the poison that was on Neville's robe. The black splotches... yeah... that's poison.

Harry sat down on a bed next to Neville knowing that it was going to be awhile. Draco sat on the other side of the bed. Harry was looking at his hands, Draco put a hand on his shoulder. "Potter. You know that it's not your fault." It's Longbottom. What was he suppost to expect? Harry looked at him as if he was going to... Draco didn't know. Draco removed his hand and put it in his lap. "sorry." he said almost in an inaudible voice.

"What did you just say?" Harry said gaping at him. did a Malfoy just say 'sorry'?

"I said, Sorry. What don't you understand about sorry?" Draco said and got up to look out of the window. He didn't know what he was doing...

* * *

tbc... ok so i did this in memory of sweetteetwo :) she reminded me that i hadn't uploaded this story in 4 months... So he it was! Thanks... I'm gonna try to upload more since it's finally SUMMER VACATION! ha ha!


	18. It was always you

It took me by surprise…

Taken, Stolen, bamboozled!

* * *

Were I to fall so hard?

And Was I to collect any scars?

Stolen, bewitched!

* * *

Any time I see your face,

Love is the first I see…

Were I to fall so fast?

Any time I held your hand,

Your palms got hot and started to sweat.

Surely you had a hundred feelings for me…

* * *

You took me by my hand one last time,

Our eyes had meet and so had our hearts…

Unsettled you took one knee and pronounced "It was always 'me'."

* * *

Lovingly I looked at you,

Over and over I said 'I do'

Very many times you shook your head

Every single time you looked less dead

* * *

You took my finger,

Onto it you put a big golden ring

"Until the end of time you said, until the last of these words are dead."

Relentlessly I said I loved you

* * *

While I walked up the red carpet you'd set for me

I held the tears and held all my fears

Few seconds were left and my heart went a flutter

"Every single moment of every single day…" I said. "I knew **IT WAS ALWAYS YOU**…"

* * *

By: Rachel Zinnel

For all of the lovers in the world; who knew their love at first sight... :)

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! :) 3

wrote this a VERY long time ago!

It was always you, love your wife... ? wha? find it :)


	19. Love Potion

The fall on night

the pail moonlight

the twinkle in her eyes

the stars of the skies

* * *

The joke of love

Was not of a dove

But of the Ocean

A simple but sweet potion

* * *

The love of the ocean

The fall of the quotion

the sweet tearing notion

For this little love potion

* * *

"thy love for thee

Is of the sea

But this love potion

I set before thee is of the ocean

* * *

"Doseth thou hence?

Is it that dence?

of this devothin

For thou tis potion?

* * *

Doeseth thou rain

drencheth everythang again?

The twinkle in her eyes

Brought forth this poetic surprise

* * *

"wheneth the clouds appeareth

and sun thou darketh

Rain tis cometh, when it gets let

What tis not wet?"

* * *

the twinkle duth falleth

The words cometh not

"Thou Fair Maiden?

What duthI do?"

* * *

the words cometh.

"I doeseth not know"

"the answer is thou Ocean"

"thou Ocean?"

* * *

"Thou Ocean tis flodeth

If thou ocean is my heart?"

the ords of a true poet

TRhe words of a true art.

* * *

though many years

may have passed

the love shall forever last

* * *

"the mourn of the man"

of the night of the death

the death of thou fair maiden

As thoughts ring tueth

the love has lasteth

* * *

The thoughts of the potion

madeth the devotion

Many a men have recite the poem

Many fair maiden refuse thou hand

Tus fall the night of thou death

Thus fall a letter to all men

"The joke of love

was not of a dove

but of the ocean

A simple and sweet potion

The love of the ocean

The sweet tearing notion

Of a little love potion"

* * *

**_"The love of the ocean_**

**_the fall of devotion_**

**_a sweet tearing notion_**

**_of this love potion"_**

* * *

Love Potion

* * *

3


	20. affects of the potion

thanks for the reviews! I love it when I know that there's at least one that likes this story! Sorry for the short uploads... but I'm going on vacation in Arizona this week! yea!

* * *

... he felt so ashamed. A Malfoy should never, ever, ever do anything like helping a Longbottom. That was the only thing that he felt ashamed of, well... except for the time that Harry had dropped his pencil and bent down to pick it up and... well... He had only gone to throw something away and bumped him in the ass with his hand, but it was an accident that was on purpose... see... an accident that was on purpose! He nervously tugged at his shirt collar. Draco had to do this very carefully. harry was an enemy for a pretty long time and well... it was just not natural for a Malfoy to fall for an enemy. He turned around and leaned sexually against the window frame. Draco silently walked over to harry who was looking at a book from his backpack. He didn't know how to tell him that he was in love with him. So he figured now was a good time. since, well how often would he be alone with Harry Potter.

Draco sat down close to harry and smiled when Harry looked up at him. harry looked silently at him. Harry looked down at his book silently. Not a word was spoken but Harry felt like there should be something said. But yet, he felt that there were no words to be said. So he said nothing. Draco smiled silently. Draco slowly lifted his hand and brushed his hair away from his ear and Harry looked at him is surprise. Draco just kept on smiling. "Harry?" Draco whispered slowly getting closer to him. and Harry backed up even farther. Soon Harry felt the weight of Draco on his own body and Draco's beautiful scent filling his nostrils. "Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, So i won't." Draco grabbed Harry's hands that were trying to force him off.

"Draco." Harry moaned nearly inaudible. Draco had gotten in between his legs and started rubbing his throbbing dick against Harry's body. "Dray... Draco. you need to..." Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head and forced it down to his lips. When he let go of this head Draco kissed him for a few more seconds and released his lips. Draco saw stars. and sat up to catch his breath. "So. What you think?" harry asks. Draco smiles and goes in for another kiss they stopped with the opening of the door. Professor Snape, Quarrel and Dumbledore follow Poppy into the hospital wing.

"Poppy, what is going on here. What is wrong with these boys?" Professor Dumbledore took a look at Neville. "he looks deathly ill."

"S-s-sir. If i might. Severus had told me that he had made the students make a love potion that was highly combustible." Quarrel muttered shakily.

"Young Neville is allergic to the potion made to cure him. There's another but it is only available at St. Mungos. Do you wish that we contact Mr. Longbottom's grandmother."

"I will Poppy. and young Potter and Malfoy? Why are they still here?" Professor Dumbledore asks finally smiling.

"They had inhaled some of the potions' fumes. The potion that was made is known to have the worst affects of the potion in it's fumes." Poppy answered pouring a small amount of a potion in a couple cups. "Drink this." She hands a cup to each of them. They took the cups and Harry shook his head put the cup down and started cuddling with Draco who poured the cup out on his shoulder. "well if you won't drink this then you'll have to wait out the affects by yourself." She growled.

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey. We wouldn't want to have it any other way."

"Yeah. I don't want to let this moment get cut short even one second." Harry continued on his sentence.

"Fine." Poppy answered back. And all four of the teachers left silently.

Draco held his Harry. And never wanted to let go. Severus had escaped from the crowd of teachers and went back to the hospital wing. "Draco. I wish to tell you something." Severus had sat beside Draco and whispered into his ear for a few minuets or so. "Longbottom. Wake up and drink this." Snape gave a vile to the pale boy who drank it slowly and slumped into an awkward sleep. "Draco. I had seen what was in your cauldron. This is the result of your daydreaming. This is what happens when YOU mess up. Don't do it again Draco. Or i will speak with your parents of these unMalfoy like behaviors." He swiftly and silently walked out of the wing. Draco started to cry and held onto his harry mercilessly.

* * *

_**Quarrel? Wha? the dream was for the third year.**_ **so? can _you_ put 2 and 2 together? Thanks for all of the reviews and messages about my story! thanks! **

**Rachel :)  
**


	21. Twins and a dream

Draco woke up and cleared his mind... 'Why?' He face palmed and smiled when he saw a figure to his left. Draco touched his shoulder and saw his neck. Kissing it I felt something tug at my shirt. Soon I had a hand over my mouth and I was on my feet. 10 other wizards stood by their master. I screamed when I saw the look on Harry's face when my Father grabbed him out of my bed and throw him to the floor. I hadn't heard if Lucius had said a spell or not but if I could I would save my Harry... I kicked and bit and grabbed Harry and pulled him in my arms but only for a minuet. Two wizards grabbed me by my arms and my father grabbed my chin. "I sold you, boy. I let you fool yourself with this fool long enough to get him to fall for your so called love." I teared my arms out of their grasps and started to beat on him.

"B$!^&0" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Enough my pet." Voldemort's hand went up and i flew backwards to his feet. " Behave." He bent down to pet my hair then got up. I got up to my hands and feet, then up on my feet. "Down boy." He struck my down to the floor. "Behave." I looked at the floor and then at Harry.I start to crawl to him. Voldemort whispered something and i just stroked Harry's cheek before something wrapped around my neck and i got tugged by to his feet. I gasped for air and felt my neck. i felt a strip of leather around my neck with a dog tag in the front. "Looks good on you Draco." He bent down and hooked a leash to my collar. "Behave." I started to tremble as i cried. "Come Draco." He pulled at the leash and i followed him on my hands and knees. He sat down on a chair next to the fire place. "Up." I got swooped up onto his lap and felt horrible as he stroked my hair. "Maybe if you behave Draco. After a few of my own children I'll let you have Harry back to screw all you want. He can be **_your_** toy. But until then he's my slave. Unless i decide to kill him." I whimpered and closed my eyes. 'please let this be a dream. Please.'

* * *

"Draco! HEY DRACO. Wake up! Dude? You ok?"Pansy shook me awake and i didn't know what to do. I knew that i was in the Slytherin common room. "guys he's awake!" Pansy screamed.

"Quiet you!" I yelled at her and pulled her off. Crabbe and Goyle jumped on me and i pulled out my wand. "Get off." they ran screaming and I got up.

"Are you hungry Darling?" She smiled at me and i left the room. "I'll take that as a yes." She ran behind me and grabbed my arm. Crabbe and Goyle came up behind me and followed us to the great hall.

"Would you let go." I saw Harry eating and laughing between Hermione and Ron. "Sit here." the three of them sat and Pansy grabbed my hand again.

"Do want me to save you a seat?" Pansy smiled and i nodded.

"Harry?" I got his attention and i smiled. 'silly boy. always eating.' "I want to offer my friendship again." I held out my hand and Hermione stood up and slapped me.

"Hermione?" Ron and Harry follow her. "What's wrong?

"bye." I whisper and plop down at the spot where they were sitting earlier.

"what's wrong with you Malfoy?" One of the twins speak to me.

"Shut it." I stand up and they laugh.

"If you want to be friends with harry then you'll want to be nice to the brothers of his best friend. I'm Fred. That's George." Fred smiles at me. I scowl and sit down.

"What's up with you lately Malfoy? You're usually such a prat." George smiles and i stand again.

"George. Don't be mean to him. Can't you tell that he's in **_love_**?" Fred smiles and i look at him then to my feet.

"What? Love? With Pott..." George smiles.

"Quiet Weasley." I say with just a hint of spite.

"Fine." George looks at Fred. "but if you're not nicer to me then we just might have to tell Harry this little secret of yours."

"NO. PLEASE." I sit down and beg.

"George don't be mean. We'll help you get Harry." Fred smiles.

"Fred? We will?" George smiles and looks at me again.

"Yep." Fred smiles brighter and lifts up the fork. "You should leave now."

"Alright." I smirk but secretly i'm just praying that they don't tell anybody anything...

* * *

**what do ya'll think? is it a good new chapter? **


End file.
